I Want to Know
by AK1028
Summary: Timmy, Chester, and A.J. are planning to have a big camping trip together so that they can talk a bit. But when Timmy wants to ask them what they think of Phillip, will that one question ruin their friendship? Or will it make it stronger? Find out right here! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I Want to Know**

_Summary: It has been several weeks after A.J.'s parents gotten custody of Timmy and they have planned a camping trip. Along for the ride is of course Chester. But will a question on Timmy's mind cause trouble for this weekend?_

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

A.J. and I were getting ready for our big camping trip for the long weekend. I looked out the window and saw Phillip talking to Trixie. He looked up and saw me looking at them. He waved to me and I waved back. He went back to his conversation with Trixie. She seemed to have giggled and Phillip gave her a hug. I smiled. He and Trixie were great friends and so were we. It seemed like only yesterday I had met Phillip for the first time. My mind flash backed to that day...

* * *

-Flashback-

_Poof: Poof, poof! (He shakes his rattle and poofs them out. Henry frees Wanda and Cosmo. He shakes his rattle again and changes Phillip back to normal. He hugs Phillip.) Phillip!_

_Cosmo: You're Phillip?_

_Wanda: Then, where's Timmy?_

_(Jorgen poofs in with Timmy.)_

_Timmy: Right here._

_Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof: Timmy!_

_(The four of them hug. They break out of the hug and Phillip comes over to Timmy.)_

_Timmy: (He sees Phillip.) Whoa. Who are you?_

_Phillip: I'm Phillip O'Connell. It's nice to meet you, Timmy Turner._

_(They shake hands.)_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ever since then, Phillip and I have always been there for each other. It was like he was my long lost brother. I did wish for an older brother, Tommy, but that wish backfired pretty badly. Just then, the doorbell went off and Mrs. Johnson answered it.

He greeted, "Oh, Phillip! Great to see you! Come on in!"

I ran downstairs and Phillip was there. Mrs. Johnson left the two of us alone.

Phillip smiled at me and said, "Hey, Timmy. Trixie told me that you guys were going on a camping trip."

I nodded and asked, "Do you want to come with us? Chester is coming too."

Phillip rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "I would love to Timmy but I made plans with Rachel this weekend. You don't mind, do you?"

I smiled and replied, "Its fine by me. Enjoy your weekend and I'll see you Tuesday."

Phillip smiled and stated, "You bet, Timmy!

We gave each other a hug. I was really lucky to have him in my life and I knew he felt the same. We let go of each other and Phillip opened a porthole. He waved goodbye and jump through his porthole. The porthole closed behind him as I waved goodbye. I turned around and I could've sworn A.J. rushed back into his room. Why was he spying on us and why he didn't he say goodbye to Phillip? Those questions ran through my mind as Wanda _'poofed'_ in.

Wanda looked at me and asked, "Timmy, why was A.J. spying on you and Phillip?"

I shrugged and answered, "Search me Wanda. Hey, I thought you guys were in Fairy World."

Wanda nodded and stated, "I just wanted to check on you Timmy. I'm sort of glad that I did."

I looked back towards A.J.'s room and it was there I vowed that I would find out why A.J. was spying on us.

I turned to Wanda and whispered, "During this camping trip, I'm going to ask A.J. and Chester what they think of Phillip. Wish me luck."

Wanda nodded and whispered back, "Good luck, Timmy. Have a great weekend."

With that, Wanda _'poofed'_ back to Fairy World. I had given them the weekend off so I could spend some time with my friends after what had happened at the courthouse. Nacey had retold the Darkness story which hurt everyone - even Phillip. _'I'll find out what you think of Phillip, you watch and see,'_ I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.J.'s POV**

I was catching my breath after running back into my room. I didn't want Timmy to discover that I was spying on him and Phillip. But, he had seen me as did Wanda. I didn't want to tell Timmy that the reason I was spying on him and Phillip was because I was afraid that Phillip would take him to the island. I was constantly trying to find a way to find the island to see what kind of place Phillip was living in. I wanted to know what kind of world it was. Why was he always so mysterious about where he came from? Why was he coming here to get an education?

Those questions were running through my mind. I have known Nacey since I was eleven but at the time, Jorgen didn't really trust me or Chester with Timmy's secret. But Nacey said that in time we would re-earn our memories. John, the older brother of the Pichu brothers tested me into seeing that I really did believe in magic. Pete tested Chester to make sure that he was truly over his mom passing. Things after that were sort of a blur to me until the day I met Phillip. At first, I thought he was going to tell Timmy that he was really his twin and that he was here to get him away from his parents but that wasn't the truth.

My first thoughts when Timmy told me that Phillip was really Nacey's son was: that young teenager is related to that coward? When I met Nacey for the first time, she didn't seem interested in helping Timmy defeat the Darkness at all. I got mad at her but it wasn't until Phillip and I were alone that he told me the truth.

* * *

-Flashback-

_A.J.: (He is working in his lab. There is a knock at the door.) Just a minute! (He flips the switch and his lab converts back to his bedroom.) Come in!_

_Phillip: (He opens the door.) Hey, A.J._

_A.J.: (He's a little hostile towards him.) Phillip._

_Phillip: (He notices.) Something wrong?_

_A.J.: (He tries to withhold his anger.) No._

_Phillip: (He notices that too.) Are you sure? Consider me Timmy. Tell me everything._

_A.J.: (He gets mad.) I rather not. You're a stinking coward like your mother! You and she are nothing like Timmy and you will never be!_

_Phillip: (He has a concerned look on his face.) Is that what this is all about? You think that I'm a coward? You think my mom is coward? (He gets mad, too.) Let me tell you something! You don't become a top coordinator or the champion by being a coward!_

_A.J.: (His face softness.) You're the champion in your world and a top coordinator?_

_Phillip: (He also calms down.) No, but my mom is. I'm just her son and Nina is just her daughter. A switched over villain, ex-gym leader daughter but that's a totally different story, bro._

_A.J.: Then, who are you?_

_Phillip: That's what I aim to find out. So far, I'm just an inter-dimensional hero and student. As well as an island hero._

_A.J.: Sorry I went off on you Phillip. I guess..._

_Phillip: I know. You were hoping that I was Timmy's lost long twin or something along those lines to help Timmy get out of his home._

_A.J.: How did you...?_

_Phillip: My gift of knowledge. And mom said that nothing good could come out of it._

_(Both boys laugh.)_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ever since that day, I had always been gentler towards Phillip.

Just then, I heard Timmy saying to Wanda, "During this camping trip, I'm going to ask A.J. and Chester what they think of Phillip. Wish me luck."

I didn't hear what Wanda said but she _'poofed'_ away a second later. I immediately went over to my phone and dialed Chester's home phone. Chester just had to know what Timmy was going to do.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chester's POV**

I was getting ready for our camping trip this weekend. Suddenly, the phone rang and my dad answered it.

He yelled out to me, "Chester! It's A.J.! He wants to talk to you!"

I went over to the phone and my dad handed it to me, walking away.

I talked into the phone, "Hey, A.J. What's up?"

A.J. answered, "Chester, I just wanted to let you know that Timmy is planning to ask us what we think of Phillip."

I froze. Would Timmy really ask us that? Why would he ask us that?

I went back to the phone and asked, "Well, why would Timmy ask us that?"

A. J. sighed and answered, "I was spying on him and Phillip just a few moments ago. I was afraid that Phillip was going to take him to the island. Chester, I just wanted to give you a heads up. You can answer that question in any way you can but I'm going to honest with Timmy when he does ask us that. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye," I said and with that, I hung up on A.J.

So many things were running through my mind. How would I answer that? How could I tell Timmy what I thought of Phillip when I first met him? It was freaky to me on how much they looked alike when I first saw them together, shoulder-to-shoulder. I didn't really know how I felt about him now. But back then, I was a little mad at him. Not at him directly but at his mom. His mom was there for the Darkness battle but really didn't help much except get us off of the blue moon in the Vegan system. At the courthouse though, Phillip had the exact same reaction we all did seeing that again.

Phillip obliviously knew the story and when I approached him about it, I got a different answer than A.J. did.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Chester: (He is practicing hitting.) Almost there._

_Phillip: (He comes over and picks up a baseball.) Mind if I join you?_

_Chester: (He shrugs.) Sure I guess._

_Phillip: (He throws a baseball. Chester makes contact but not enough to hit it out of the park.) Almost._

_Chester: Phillip, do you mind if I ask you something?_

_Phillip: Sure, what's on your mind?_

_Chester: (Phillip throws him another baseball. He makes contact but it isn't enough yet.) Why did your mom not stay around to help Timmy with the Darkness?_

_Phillip: Well, at the time we were in the middle of a crisis. My aunt had just passed away, my cousin, Darla, moved in, and a new evil force was making a monkey out of us._

_Chester: Sounds hectic._

_Phillip: You should see the island in the summer time. That was fall...worse time for us to go travelling into other worlds._

_Chester: Which is part of the reason you became a student, huh?_

_Phillip: Yeah. The other half was to get away from all that chaos and just have some normal fun._

_Chester: (He's in shock.) Having a best friend with fairies is "normal fun" to you?_

_Phillip: Yes. My mom loves this universe and so do I._

_(Phillip throws him another baseball and this time Chester hits it out of the park. They both cheer happily.)_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

I had total respect for Phillip after that day. It was because of him that I was able to get on the baseball team at the high school. Right then and there I knew how to answer Timmy. I just hoped that it wouldn't ruin our friendship with...Phillip.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Timmy's POV**

It was finally the day of our camping trip. Chester and his dad came in, ready to go. I was ready too.

A.J. called out to me, "Come on, Timmy! We've got to get going!"

I got my backpack on and came downstairs. A.J. and his parents looked ready and we all got into their car. We drove off for the campgrounds where I was planning to ask the biggest question on my mind. I really was hoping for answers like, why would you ask that Phillip is awesome or you need not ask that Timmy he is our friend - no matter what. I really wanted that kind of answer about one of my new friends who I considered a brother to me. Then again, Chester and A J. were like brothers to me too. But what if they did say something that I didn't want to hear? Could I ever be friends with or them...or Phillip ever again?

I was starting to rethink the whole ask my friends what they think of Phillip thing but our arrival at the campgrounds forced me out of my thoughts. We got out and started to set up our campsite. I was having a bit of trouble but lucky A.J. and Chester came over to help. _'Maybe now is my chance,'_ I thought.

"Guys, what do you think of Phillip," I asked but A.J. and Chester weren't there.

However, A.J.'s parents and Chester's dad were. _'Bad timing,'_ I thought.

A.J.'s dad answered first and said, "Phillip seems to be a very kind and considering person."

A.J.'s mom answered next and said, "He is really a good kid. I like him."

Chester's dad answered last and said, "You and he make great friends - it is almost like you're brothers."

Brothers. Yeah, that's how I would describe Phillip but, what about my friends? I just had to know!

I turned to them and said, "Thanks for your input but I thought I was asking A.J. and Chester."

A.J.'s dad looked at me curiously and asked, "Why do you want to ask them that?"

A.J.'s mom scoffed and said, "Leave that question alone, Alex. Timmy has every right to know what A.J. and Chester thinks of Phillip."

Chester's dad nodded in agreement and said, "You are right. They probably might have utmost respect for him after he helped the boys win that championship soccer game."

I had almost forgotten that. That was the day Phillip announced that he would become a full time student at the high school. Since the island didn't have regular schools, he came here to learn.

I rubbed my left arm and admitted, "To be honest with you, Mr. McBadbat, I almost forgotten that."

Chester's dad nodded and replied, "I figured that. It was a great play that the four of you did together. It was like the four of you were friends all your lives."

The three of them walked off, leaving me alone. That was the kind of response I was looking for - just not from them. I was sort of frozen there. I was starting to rethink...everything.

I sighed and said aloud, "Someone help me and tell me what I'm doing is right." I got no response as I added sadly, "Guess I'll have to find out on my own."

I went into the woods to find A.J. and Chester. I had to find them. I had to know.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A.J.'s POV**

Chester and I left Timmy after we got his tent up and went hiking through the woods. I was just trying to avoid Timmy for the moment and try to find the right words to say to him when he would ask us that question. But, somewhere down the line, Chester and I got had gotten lost.

"A.J., where are we," Chester asked me after a few quiet moments.

I shrugged and answered, "I honestly don't know."

Chester sighed, defeated and stated, "Maybe we shouldn't have avoided Timmy. Maybe then we wouldn't have gotten lost."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and replied, "Chester, I don't want to answer Timmy just yet - not until I get my own answers."

Chester looked at me curiously and asked, "What answers are you looking for?"

I sighed and answered, "The answers to the island. Like, why does Phillip look like Timmy? Why didn't Nacey help during the Darkness battle? What does the island look like? What is it like to have that kind of responsibility?"

I took a deep breath and realized that I had just let go of four heavy loaded questions that I knew Chester couldn't answer...let alone myself. But, what if Timmy couldn't answer that either?

Chester put his hand on my shoulder and stated, "A.J., I don't have those answers. If I did, I would be Nacey or Phillip."

I laughed at his joke and he joined me. It was the first laugh we had in awhile. We stopped laughing and noticed that we were at Dimmsdale Flats.

"How in the world did we get here," I asked Chester.

Chester shrugged and then we saw Remy Buxaplenty coming over to us.

Remy smiled at our presence and asked, "Ah, A.J. and Chester. What are you two doing here?"

Chester answered and answered, "We're actually camping near-by. Is this your new house?"

Remy nodded and replied, "Indeed. I invite you in but Juandissimo and I were planning to spend the day together..."

I waved my hand and said, "Understood. You and Juandissimo have a good day."

Remy smiled and Juandissimo _'poofed'_ out of hiding. With a wave of his wand, the two of them were gone and I couldn't help but notice the smile on Remy's face.

Chester and I both smiled and then Chester said something I defiantly wasn't expecting.

He asked, "Did you know that Nacey helped Remy to get Juandissimo back?"

I looked at him with curiously in my eyes and asked, "Really?"

Chester nodded and answered, "Yup. She never told me how she did it though. Where you want to find out about the island, I want to learn more about the island heroes themselves. After all, we do have two best friends in that racket."

I got even more curious and asked, "You really consider Phillip a best friend?"

Chester nodded and answered, "Of course I do. After all, he helped us win that championship soccer game." I smiled. I had almost forgotten about that. Chester looked at me and stated, "I almost forgotten about that too."

I rubbed the back of my neck and replied, "I thought it was just me."

Chester shook his head and responded, "Nope, me too."

I smiled at Chester and we went back into the woods. We had to find our way back to camp.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chester's POV**

We went back into the woods to try and find our way back to camp. Then, we realized that we were in the middle of the woods, lost again.

"Ah, man! Not again," I complained.

A.J. sighed defeated as he said, "Chester, we better stay where we are a hope that someone will find us."

I sighed and replied, "You're right A.J. We'll stay right here." We sat down on the hard ground and we looked up to the sky. There were several clouds in the sky and I spoke, "Hey, A.J. do you remember when Timmy, you, and I snuck out of our houses to see E.T.?"

A.J. laughed and said, "Yeah and then we got so busted. But that was the best movie ever."

I smiled and said, "Because we were together, the three friends that would stay together through thick and thin. And now that we are friends with Phillip, it seems like we are the four friends that would stay together through thick and thin. I mean, look at how much he has done for Timmy. If it wasn't for him, I don't think that he would've ended up with Trixie."

A.J. seemed to have smiled and asked, "I do wonder how those two met..."

I shrugged and answered, "Search me, A.J. But, I do have one answer to one of your questions you were asking earlier."

A.J. perked up and asked, "Which one?"

I answered, "Why Nacey couldn't help battle the Darkness. During that time, they were in the middle of a crisis. Phillip's aunt had just passed away, Phillip's cousin, Darla, moved in, and a new evil force was making a monkey out of them. Phillip told me that when he was helping me with my swing. It was thanks to him I got on the baseball team."

A.J. smiled and said, "And it was thanks to him that I was able to win the genius competition."

I smiled and jokingly asked, "Was there any doubt?"

We both laughed which felt good to me and things got awful quiet again. Just then, a memory flashed in my mind: the championship soccer game.

* * *

-Flashback-

_(We're at the stadium. The Dimmsdale Victims were tied with the other team, 4-4. Timmy's dad gathers up the team.)_

_Timmy's dad: Okay, we only have 30 seconds left. And we are down a player. Any suggestions?_

_Timmy: Dad, why not let Phillip play?_

_Phillip: (He's on the bench near-by.) Me?_

_Chester: Great idea, Timmy!_

_A.J.: What do you say, Phillip?_

_Phillip: I'm in! O'Connell is in the house!_

_Timmy's dad: (Phillip comes over. He pulls Timmy off to the side.) Tommy, are you sure Philippe can do this?_

_Timmy: (He's a little mad but doesn't show it.) Trust me, dad. I know what I'm doing._

_A.J.: Looks like you're in, Phillip._

_Chester: Let's win this game!_

_(The Dimmsdale Victims take the field as does the other team. The referee blows his whistle and Timmy wins the draw. Timmy has the ball and passes it to Chester. Chester now has the ball and passes it to A.J. A.J. now has the ball and passes it to Phillip. Phillip takes the shot and it is a goal, ending the game.)_

_M.C.: And the Dimmsdale Victims win the championship game!_

_All: All right!_

_(They all high five.)_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

I smiled at that the end of that memory and commented, "A.J., I'm ready for Timmy's question."

A.J. smiled too. He remembered that game too.

He stated, "As am I, Chester."

Just then, Timmy's voice came through the thick woods, "A.J. and Chester! Where are you?"

A.J. and I both got up.

I shouted, "Timmy! Over here!"

Timmy came out of the thick woods and he looked relieved to see us.

He asked, "Guys, why are you half a minute away from our campsite?"

We both looked over Timmy's shoulder and we saw the campsite. We looked rather sheepish and we all busted out laughing - even Timmy. We all went back to the campsite. When we got there, we stopped laughing and Timmy took a deep breath and let it out. _'Here comes that question,'_ I thought.

Timmy finally asked, "Guys, what do you think of Phillip?"

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Timmy's POV**

Here we go. I was either going to dread asking this question or this question was going to bring us close together as friends. There was a moment of silence and

Chester spoke up first, "Well, when I first met Phillip I thought was freaky on how much you guys looked alike when I first saw you two together, shoulder-to-shoulder. But, I was a little mad at him. Not at him directly but at Nacey. Nacey was there for the Darkness battle but really didn't help much except get us off of the blue moon in the Vegan system. At the courthouse though, Phillip had the exact same reaction we all did seeing that again. Phillip obliviously knew the story very well. Nacey must've told them a hundred times..."

I interrupted and joked, "More like a thousand."

Chester giggled a little bit and added, "Anyways, when he helped me with my swing, I did confront him about what Nacey did but he told me during that time, they were in the middle of a crisis. Phillip's aunt had just passed away, Phillip's cousin, Darla, moved in, and a new evil force was making a monkey out of them. I really respect him and I'm glad he is our friend."

I smiled at Chester and I hugged him. I was a bit relieved. Chester was glad Phillip was our friend. I let go of him and faced A.J. I knew he thought of me as a brother that's why I was afraid of his response more than anything. A.J. took a deep breath and let it out.

He answered, "Timmy, at first I thought he was really your twin and that he was here to get you away from your parents but that wasn't the truth. My first thoughts when you told me that Phillip was Nacey's son was: that young teenager is related to that coward? When I met Nacey for the first time, she didn't seem interested in helping you defeat the Darkness at all. I was mad but it wasn't until Chester and I were alone that I learned the truth. I want to know what kind of world it is. Why was he always so mysterious about where he is from? Why is he coming here to get an education? Why does Phillip look like you? What does the island look like? What is it like to have that kind of responsibility?"

A.J. finally took a pause to catch his breath.

I turned to Chester and asked him, "Do you want to know the same things, Chester?"

Chester nodded and answered, "Well, yeah I do."

I smiled as I stated, "I'll show you but first A.J. has to answer my question."

A.J. smiled and answered, "I'm glad he is our friend, buddy. But, what does he think of us?"

I looked at A.J. and stated, "You have a point. What does Phillip think of us?" Just then, my cell phone rang. I checked the id and saw it was Phillip. _'It must be his gift knowing,'_ I thought. I answered my phone and said, "Hey, Phillip. What's up?"

Phillip answered, _"Nothing just checking in on you, buddy."_

I smiled and stated, "That was sweet of you but I have a question for you."

Phillip sounded curious and asked, _"What is it, Timmy?"_

I took a deep breath and let it out.

I asked, "What do you think of A.J. and Chester?"

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Phillip's POV**

Why was Timmy asking me that? What was going on over there?

I had to ask, "Uh, Timmy. Why are you asking me that?"

Timmy stammered, _"I-I just want to know, Phillip."_

I shrugged and answered, "Well, you really didn't have to ask me that, Timmy. I value Chester and A.J. like brothers like I do with you." Timmy seemed to have calmed down a little and then I asked, "Uh, Timmy. Is everything okay over there? You usually don't ask me questions like that."

There was an awkward silence between the two of us as I waiting for Timmy to answer. Did he hear me? Before I could ask again, Timmy spoke.

He answered, _"I wanted to know Phillip. Did you ever feel that way before?"_

"Honestly, no." I answered, which wasn't the exact truth.

I wanted to know...everything. Why did Timmy and I look alike? Why was this world created? What is the truth behind the island magic? I didn't have the answers but I knew Timmy didn't either.

Timmy seemed a little bummed and softly said, _"Oh, I see." _

I felt a little bad and replied, "I do have a ton of questions, Timmy but you can't answer them. In fact, I don't think anyone can."

Timmy seemed to feel better and responded, _"At least you how I'm feeling right now."_

I smiled and I saw my mom right behind me.

She whispered, "Let him go. He needs to be with his brothers now."

I nodded, understanding what she meant as I commented, "Timmy, I've got to go. Talk to you later, okay?"

Timmy answered, _"Okay, Phillip. Call me later. 'Bye." _

With that, Timmy hung up as did I.

I faced my mom and asked, "What did you mean by that?"

She smiled and answered, "After what happened at the courthouse, it seems that those three just need some time together. Nothing more and nothing else."

I smiled and nodded in agreement as I stated, "You're right, mom. I'm just so lucky to have Timmy in my life. I'm lucky to have everyone I know in my life."

Mom smiled at my response and said, "You are one in a million, Phillip as is Timmy. No wonder..." She stopped and composed herself and said, "No, now is not the time for that. I'm just so proud of you, Phillip."

Before I could ask what she meant, she walked away. _'That can never be good,'_ I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A.J.'s POV**

Timmy hung up with Phillip and he shrugged as he commented, "I guess you aren't the only one with questions, A.J. but I wonder what Phillips' questions are."

I couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

Chester smiled and replied, "We'll probably never know, Timmy."

I looked at Timmy and commented, "Anyways, you said that you would show us the island."

Timmy winked and stated, "And you know I always keep my promises. Just hang on."

We took Timmy's hands and his eyes glow a white light. The next thing we knew, we were on an island in the South Pacific Ocean, southwest of Australia. I looked around and gasped in astonishment. It was beautiful.

Chester responded, "Dude, this is the island? It isn't at all what I expected."

I nodded and added, "I agree with Chester, Timmy. I mean look around; there is white, sandy beach, tropical settings, and peaceful settings."

Timmy shrugged and told us, "I know. It wasn't what I expected either when I came here the first time. I came here about a year ago to look for Phillip but he got kidnapped by buzzards..."

Chester and I looked at each other and asked at the same time, "Buzzards?"

Timmy nodded and answered, "Yeah, from Nina's old school. Anyways, Norm came here a few weeks later after Starlet's birthday and we actually had to sing him back to his lamp."

Chester smiled and asked, "You mean like Fairy Idol?"

Timmy nodded and answered, "Yeah, sort of."

I continued to look around. This atmosphere was so different and yet magical at the same time.

I turned to Timmy and asked, "How did you and Phillip meet?"

This I wanted to know as did Chester.

Timmy took a deep breath and answered, "Well, the Anti-Fairies tricked me to Anti-Fairy World and captured Cosmo and Wanda. Since I had only Poof and his power was limited at the time, I had to wish him away before Foop could get a hold of him. So, I quickly wished for a pen and paper and wrote a note for Nance. Anyways, the next thing I did was that I wished Poof to come here to the island, hoping that Nacey would find him and help."

I interrupted and asked, "And what happened to you, buddy? Why didn't you wish yourself along with him?"

Timmy rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "Well, like I said, Poof's powers were limited at the time and Foop captured me too." Chester and I gasped and Timmy nodded as he added, "Anyways, Foop threw me into the time stream and my only hopes for Cosmo and Wanda to be saved was with Poof. Poof got to Nacey's house and found Phillip, thinking he was me."

Chester rubbed his left arm and stated, "He probably thought he was your long lost twin, like we did."

I nodded and replied, "Just subtract the bucked teeth and pink off you and fix your hair a little a bit and you could easily pass for Phillip."

Timmy smiled and responded, "You guys forgot one thing. I've got blue eyes. Phillip has green."

We nodded and I commented, "True, very true."

Chester jumped up and down and said, "Well, go on with your story."

Timmy smiled and explained, "First things first. Let's get back so your parents don't get too worried and I'll tell you later."

I smiled and replied, "Good idea Timmy. Just remember, they are your folks too."

Chester nodded and added, "Yeah, our parents are your parents, Timmy."

Timmy smiled and without us noticing, got us back. The three of us hugged. Our parents came over and saw the three of us just breaking out of our hug.

My mom commented, "Well, it looks like you boys are closer than ever now."

I smiled and responded, "You have no idea, mom. You have no idea."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chester's POV**

The rest of the time we were with our folks, we spent talking about when we were younger. I was dying from laughter as were A.J. and Timmy. It suddenly got late and our parents went to go get firewood.

Timmy brought us into him and said, "Okay, let me continue with my story. The next morning, Phillip discovered Poof. Phillip was freaked because he knew the stories that his mom told him every night."

A.J. laughed a little as did I.

I asked, jokingly, "How many times was the Darkness story told again?"

A.J. and Timmy both started laughing at my joke.

Timmy said, in between laughs, "Anyways, let me finish!" We stopped laughing as Timmy continued his story, "He went to his mom and that's when Jorgen _'poofed'_ in and caused more chaos. Since Poof was the only one who could tell the difference between us, Phillip thought it would be a great idea to pretend to be me."

A.J. nodded and stated, "That's pretty smart."

I added, "With that kind of confusion on your side, I bet you won."

Timmy nodded and replied, "Yup. In either event, that's how Phillip and I met. A little island and fairy magic rolled into one story."

We all laughed.

A. J. spoke up and asked, "But, you didn't establish why Phillip is coming here for an education?"

I looked at Timmy and said, "I was wondering the same thing."

Timmy smiled and answered, "Well, that's because all of the island kids are home schooled. Phillip was getting bored of that and when he wished for his transcripts to be in our high school, he decided to stay in for two reasons. One: he didn't want it looking weird and two: he really liked it there."

Both of us smiled and just before we could say another word, our parents came back at the worst time.

I whispered to A.J. and Timmy, "Let's finish this discussion in the morning. I have an idea."

They looked at each other with curiosity in their eyes. I giggled under my breath. They were going to love my suggestion!

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Phillip's POV**

The next morning, I got out of bed and went into the kitchen where mom was making breakfast. Just out of nowhere, my cell phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and saw it was Chester calling. _'That's really weird. Why would Chester be calling me,'_ I thought.

I answered my phone with concern in my voice, "Hey, Chester. What's up? Is something wrong?"

Chester was way too happy and answered, _"Chill out, Phillip! Everything is fine...now!" _

I got even more curious as I asked, "What do you mean now? What happened between you guys last night? Is everything okay?"

Chester was still way too happy and answered, _"Everything is fine! All I want you to do is come out to the campsite!"_

I was even more confused and more worried. Just then, my mom took my phone out of my hand.

She spoke to Chester, "He'll be there, Chester. Just give him a few minutes to get ready." Chester said something to my mom and then she hung up on Chester. She gave back my phone and said, "Nothing is wrong, Phillip. Everything is right. Just get ready."

I gave her a confused look and I went into my bedroom. _'How does she keep doing that? Was this what she was talking about last night? Sometimes I wish she wasn't so mysterious,'_ I thought. I combed my hair and quickly brushed my teeth. I went back out into the kitchen. Mom was gone and dad was there.

He smiled at me and asked, "Phillip, have you seen your mother?"

I gave him a look and answered, "She was just making breakfast a few minutes ago. Really, dad you need to keep better tabs on her."

Dad laughed at my joke and noticed that I was opening a porthole.

"Where are you going," he asked.

I looked at him and answered, "I'm going to Dimmsdale. Chester wants me there for some reason..."

Dad looked concerned and started to ask, "Why? Is everything okay? I mean, I know that he was going on a camping trip with A.J. and Timmy but did..."

I shook my head and answered, "Nothing is wrong but I sure like to know what's going on."

Dad smiled and stated, "Join the club. Half the time, I think Nacey likes to be too mysterious and that - I think - causes trouble for everyone. I mean, look at the time..."

I hated to interrupt my own father but I had to if I was going to get to Dimmsdale.

"Dad, I hate to interrupt your rant but I do need to get going," I stated, as I noticed a muffin on the table that looked way too familiar to me. I quickly added, "And whatever you do, dad, do NOT eat that muffin that has those sprinkles on it."

I jumped through my porthole and hoped dad would heed my warning.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Timmy's POV**

I couldn't help but wonder what Chester was up to. We had our breakfast and our parents went for a nature hike afterwards. Just then, a porthole opened in front of me and Phillip came out of it.

"Phillip? What are you doing here," I asked him.

He shrugged and answered, "Chester called me and asked me to come. He sounded way to hyper by the way. Oh, and your magic muffin is at my place."

I winced a little and stated, "I hope no one eats it."

Phillip looked worried now and replied, "And knowing my dad, he probably did. Ah, crud. I pictured our house in shambles by the time mom gets back." We both looked worried now. Phillip sighed as he added, "Then again, dad is as dense as Cosmo sometimes, so maybe we will get lucky."

I laughed and soon Phillip joined me. A. . and Chester came over and Phillip and I stopped laughing.

A.J. asked, "What's so funny?"

Phillip smiled and answered, "Timmy's magic muffin got to the island somehow and we were just laughing at how dense dad can get...like Cosmo."

A.J. bit his lower lip but he started laughing and so did Chester. Eventually, Phillip and I joined them. We all fell down and start holding our stomachs. We all stopped laughing and then things got quiet. We got up as Phillip looked at Chester.

Phillip asked, "Now, why did you want me to come?"

Chester smiled and answered, "I was thinking about make the four of us blood brothers."

We all smiled at Chester's idea.

I replied, "That's great idea, Chester!"

He smiled and responded, "I knew you like it!"

A.J. smiled as well and asked, "Then, what are we waiting for?"

Phillip smiled as he added, "Let's do it!"

Chester got out a pocket knife and we all made a small prick on our thumbs. We pressed them all together...making it official. Chester McBadbat, A.J. Johnson, Phillip O'Connell, and I, Timothy Turner, were blood brothers. We quickly bandaged our thumbs and Phillip went back to his house back on the island. I crossed my fingers and hope that their house wasn't too messed up...

* * *

The next thing I knew, it was Tuesday and A.J., Chester, and I were home. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof came back from Fairy World.

Wanda asked me, "Well, how did it go? Did you get your answer?"

I smiled and answered, "I sure did, Wanda. And they totally respect Phillip and think of him like a brother. I have no idea of why I was so worried. In fact, I think that one question brought us all closer together."

Cosmo - being the idiot that he is - asked, "How much closer? So close that you don't have personal space?"

Poof rolled his eyes and answered, "I don't think he means in that way, dad."

I giggled at the sight and stated, "Anyways, I won't have to worry anymore about what anyone thinks. And maybe soon the eight of us can solve the mysteries of the island." I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 a.m. I added, "We better get going. We don't want to be late."

Wanda looked worried and asked, "Timmy, are you sure that one question brought you all closer together?"

I smiled and answered, "Relax, Wanda. You could say that thanks to that one question, I have three brothers now." Before Cosmo could say anything stupid, I decided to change my answer as I added, "Blood brothers that is."

Cosmo just looked very confused at my response while Poof and Wanda smiled. They knew what I had meant. And without any further argument, they turned into my watch and I ran out the door towards the school. I knew that things were going to be greater now. After all, I had more friends than I know what to do with.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
